


Instagram Thot

by kyuey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mention of phametra, Multi, Past Drug Use, mention past mcreaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuey/pseuds/kyuey
Summary: Reyes is a stripper.Mccree own a strip club call "Talon".Jack is a bartender at the strip club.Genji is a Instagram thot who is dating Mccree.Reyes want to be a instagram thot because he is thirsty for Jack. He learning from the wise master of hoeing to see if Jack want to hit this poonnana.





	Instagram Thot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank amalthemir, and musclepencil atm @ tumblr for proofreading. Without those guys this fic would be a mess! You guys are amazing!!!
> 
> \- This fanfic will have equal part of mcgenji and r76.

Reyes is a very busy man. In the morning he works for the Shimada Corporation; a multi-billion-dollar company specializing in finance, and as a stripper at night. Things had been going well for him until his best friend, Jesse Mccree, went ahead and fucked everything up by using his credit card to rent a McLaren and then crashing it right afterwards. After several months of struggling to help pay off both of their debts, Reyes found himself performing lap dances at Mccree’s strip club in Los Angeles.

After many years of being a drunk fuck on his couch and on his ass at night, Mccree finally tapped a gold mine with one of the Shimada brothers. Mccree and Reyes’ use to have a close friendship with "other" benefits. However, things got out of hand after Mccree joined a gang called “Deadlock” and Reyes drew a line when Mccree started doing coke in his garage. After kicking Mccree out of his house, he finally went into rehab and met his current boyfriend, Genji Shimada. He claimed that Genji was worse than him, so he wanted to be the better man for Genji, but in all honesty they were both shit-heads in his opinion. Maybe they fucked enough people to finally find their soulmate. 

In a way, Reyes thought that it was quite romantic, plus he couldn’t really stay mad at Mccree since he did help him get a really good job at the Shimada Corporation. Although Reyes had to start at entry level, he knew that he could work his way up the ranks and make a good life for himself. During the day time, Reyes worked part time for the Shimada Corp. even though he would like to work full time for them, and then at the Talon Strip Club at night. 

“Reyes, I need you to cover for Amélie tonight, it seems like she’s having trouble at home.” Moira avowed rather forcefully.  
“You could at least say please,” Reyes muttered.  
“Please.” she replied apathetically.  
Moira was hired to help manage the club for Mccree when he wasn't there; which was most of the time. When he arrived at the strip club, Reyes hurried to the dressing room while holding his suit jacket in one hand, and his duffel bag in the other. After freshening up, he slipped on his thong and his tights before heading up to the second floor. At Talon, the first floor is centralized for customer who like women, and the top floor for those who like men. The club wasn’t a brothel, so you would see a mix of male and female customers on both floors, but mainly men would attend. After giving a lap dance to a birthday boy who had just turned twenty-one at the VIP lounge, Reyes was ready to go on his break when Olivia pulled him to the side.

“Hey sexy, have you seen the boss? I need him to replace my costume before tomorrow’s VIP comes.” she asked.

“No, Mccree is still aching from that car accident, I think he’ll be gone for another two months.” he guessed while putting on a see-through burgundy silk robe. 

“UGHHH, I don’t want to ask Moira, she’s gonna take it out of my paycheck!” She exclaimed while pacing back and forth.

“That’s what you deserve. You do know ripping your clothes isn’t required?” Reyes pointed out.  
  
“But its sexy!” she yelped.

“Oh honey, you’re still young,” he added.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t need to rip my clothes if I was thick as you.” she giggled as she walked down the stairs.

“I’m heading to the bar, are you going towards the stage?” he asked.

“Yeah, the boys love Sombra.” She beamed.

“Right” Reyes scoffed as they parted towards the bar, he could hear her laugh fade as he made his way through the crowd. When he approached the bar he realized that Mike, the bartender, was there, and that there was a new guy, a young, tall and well-built piece of eye candy. From a distance he can obviously see that the guy was wearing a fake black wig and a cheap pair of sunglass that didn’t go with his bartender look and complexion. 

“Hey.” he greeted Reyes as he sat on the stool. 

“Hey.” Reyes replied coldly, trying to figure the guy out. “Can I get a gin and tonic? It’s under Reyes.” 

“Right, right, I know how to do that,” he quickly replied while grabbing the hard liquor from the side of the bar. The guy looked like an amateur, and he seemed off, as if he was a cop. But it would be too obvious if he was. 

“Bro, why are you wearing sunglasses in a club? You know it can't be safe if you're mixing drinks at the bar.” Reyes blurted out after his sip. 

“Ah don’t worry about me, Ha-ha.” He laughed nervously, trying to avoid the question. Before Reyes could say anything, an arm wraped itself around his waist.

“Reaper, are you performing tonight? I would like to see you spreading yourself like you did the other night.” It was one of Reyes’s royal customers, the guy spent quite a lot with him, so it was hard not to sock him in the face. 

“Zack, I won’t be performing tonight, but I am down at the lounge if you need anything later.” Reyes teased. “Ha-ha you know it” he said as he slapped and squeezed Reyes’ ass before he left. 

“Asshole.” Reyes muttered as he sipped more of his drink. 

When he finished his drink, the bartender poured him another one.

“No, I’m fine” Reyes said as he waved off the drink. 

“You sure? It’s on the house…” the guy added. “Yeah, we can’t be drunk or tipsy on the job.” Reyes interrupted before he got up from his seat and left the guy dumbfounded.

***

“Genji~!” Mccree let out a soft yell from a distance. “Give me a second!” Genji yelled back as he took a picture of his bicep. He had his shirt off and was trying to catch some sunrays while lying next to his penthouse’s swimming pool. Genji Shimada was at his prime, during the day he would work out to keep his body in shape, after that he would go to his favorite sky-lounge to get his expensive salad and fresh veggie blend. 

If Genji wasn’t busy, he would go to his dermatologist to get his diamond face scrub and ocean essence organic body wrap. Genji realized being sober made him better at taking thirsty selfies for his millions of Instagram followers.

“You finally woke up” he said as Genji layed next to Mccree.  
“I think so” Mccree replied softly. “Well actually I was already awake an hour ago, I saw your selfie on Instagram, the one where your ass was sticking out, and man I was feeling it” Mccree said as he grabbed Genji. 

“Can you help me take off my pants, I’m still ouchies” Mccree whimpered.

“Mccree, we tried fucking last night and your dick was broken.” Genji objected.

“Me hurt” Mccree replied while hugging Genji. “I can top if I need to?” Genji added. 

“Me want your ass” whined the cowboy as he slid on his expensive silk blanket. 

“Maybe we should just wait until you feel a bit better?” Genji considered, “I’m going out tonight, so I should start getting ready.” 

“With who?” Mccree asked.

“With Hana and others…” Genji hesitated.

“Again, who?” Mccree asserted.

“Eh, and maybe some guys you don’t like.” Genji joked. Mccree shot up from his bed. 

“What?” he shouted.

“I’m going for Hana, she just put out her solo album and she wanted to party at the last minute. And those other guys helped her on her album…” Genji explained.

“I’ll come! – ugh actually no, you go and have fun” he admitted.  
“Really?” Genji beamed.  
“I’ll make sure to take a lot of pictures just for you!” he said as he kissed Mccree on the cheek. The cowboy watched as the playboy got dressed and left the penthouse. He crawled back in bed, and only then did Jesse notice that he had a couple of missed messages from Reyes.

Mccree texted Reyes back:  
Reyes: Are you busy?  
Mccree: No, not really, I slept for 10 hours and have no plans.  
Reyes: Good, Fareeha and I are gonna visit you.  
Mccree: Ok, I’m over at Genji’s place, just ask for me at the front desk.

***

“Holy shit!Would you look at this house,” Fareeha exclaimed, “How much is this penthouse worth?”

“I didn’t really ask because Genji has several of them; One here, another in Las Vegas and one more in New York” Mccree replied while putting on a clean white shirt. “The one in Las Vegas has a butler.” He added.

After Fareeha and Gabriel were done gasping over the luxurious apartment, they gathered around the living room to talk. 

“How you are feeling Jesse?” Fareeha asked, as she had already made herself at home, taking out some snacks from the cupboard before making her way onto the couch. 

“Better.” Mccree answered as he dug his hand into the bag of chips she had taken out.

“When are you coming back to work?” Reyes asked as he crossed his arms. 

“Is something wrong there?” Mccree questioned.

“Actually, the club is running really well. Moira really knows what she’s doing,” Reyes responded.

“Ha! That’s why I hired her” he grinned.

“Well there was one thing off,” Reyes wondered. “There’s a weird-ass bartender that Moira hired, it seems like he doesn’t even know what he's doing.”

“Why should he?” Mccree said while stuffing his face with chips, “He’s Jack Morrison.”

“Jack Morrison?!” Fareeha and Reyes gasped.

“Like, the actor Jack Morrison? That Morrison?” Fareeha sputtered.

“Yeah, it seems that Moira and him were friends in the past, and she said he’s laying low now. I’m not sure why he’s there though,” Mccree ended, as he walked to the bathroom leaving Fareeha and Reyes to converse.

“Anyway Mccree, you have it good. Satya and I have been struggling this past month with our bills, so you better put a ring on this thot-” she said before the cowboy walked out of the room carrying a small brown bag. 

“Yeah that why I bought this” Mccree said as he showed the small, flocked black engagement box in front of them.

“Nice.” They exclaimed marveling at the size of the ring.

“Thanks, but…. I have to return the ring” Mccree interrupted.

“What the hell Mccree!” she yelled “You finally have something good but now you’re just gonna throw it away?! I was there where you were doing lines of coke. Now you are packing in Gucci slippers? What the fuck.” Fareeha jumped from her seat to snatch the box away.

“It’s not that.” Mccree claimed.

“Well, I’ve been talking to Hanzo…” Mccree began.  
“Hoe,” Reyes interrupted him. “Can I finish?” Mccree jeered. While waiting for Fareeha and Reyes to calm down. Mccree continued, “Apparently the Shimada Corporation had been hit with a large fine and further investigation involving mob related activity. Hanzo said it can lead to criminal charges if they find anything, so he advised me to take Genji and hide for a while. If they find Genji, it would lead a long jail sentence or something...” Mccree informed.

“WHAT ABOUT MY JOB?!?!” Reyes cried out.

“Gabe!” Fareeha shoved him. “But you said that they’d need to find something... have they?” Fareeha asked.

“I don’t know. However, it seems like Hanzo’s and Genji’s father had already gotten a new identity. Apparently, he’s selling hot dogs on the street now” Mccree said. 

“Oh wow, this guy is already gone.” Fareeha joked.

“So now Hanzo is trying to do the same thing.” Mccree added.

“I guess the family business continues somewhere else” Reyes noted.

“Yeah, and it seems like I have to be the one to tell Genji. I just hope he doesn’t go back to his old ways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is coming up fast! Maybe later this week! Also Part 2 will be longer.


End file.
